


Random Nonsense

by TaurusDragon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Flash Fic, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon/pseuds/TaurusDragon
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles about everyone's favorite ninja princess and snarky Turk. Mostly humorous with a dash of angst.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi & Reno, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Comments: 53
Kudos: 10





	1. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get ideas here and there for short bits of nonsense so I'm going to post them here. Enjoy!

Reno crept down the hallway from his bedroom, electro-mag rod in hand ready to fry the guts of the intruder he heard in the kitchen. A repetitive clinking sound woke him up and he was none too pleased about having to kill someone this early in the morning.

He rounded the corner, ready to strike at the first sign of movement, but his anticipation for battle dissipated as he laid eyes on his intruder.

Yuffie Kisagari, the obnoxious future ruler of Wutai, was at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal with the grace and enthusiasm of a toddler. Just as she was scooping another spoonful into her mouth she noticed him standing there and waved like she had been waiting for him to wake up all along.

“How’d you get in here?” Reno asked, his voice laced with irritation as he set his weapon on the counter. He’d be calling Rufus to demand a new security system be installed immediately.

“Gawd, why is it always ‘how did you get in here’?” She said with a mouthful of cereal. Milk dribbled down her chin, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. “You ever think to ask how I’m doing?”

He snorted. “I don’t give a shit.” 

“Oh don’t act like you care now,” Yuffie replied, completely ignoring what he said. She picked up the bowl and gulped the remaining milk with a disgusting slurp. “You’re out of cereal, could you get the kind with the little marshmallows next time?”

“You can’t just break in and eat my food ya brat!”

“Already did a few times actually,” she said with a smirk as she slid the door to the balcony open and stepped out. “Later, Turkey!” 

With a two fingered salute mocking his own she leapt over the railing and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting writer's block when I try to write longer works, so maybe doing this will help keep the gears in my brain turning and get me into a better writing habit (pretty sure I said the same thing on the one-shot I wrote 8 months ago, but maybe I mean it this time lol)
> 
> Feel free to comment or say hello :)


	2. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do some sort of love themed thing since Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, but ended up writing this angsty drabble instead. Oops.

It’s a wedding fit for a princess, a celebration for her nation’s future. Everything is perfect, the venue, the decorations, her dress, and the man before her. They’ll make great strides together to restore Wutai’s former glory. 

Her eyes stray from her soon to be husband, scanning the crowd until she finds _him_ towards the back. His face is impassive, but she knows he’s thinking about their last encounter a month ago and the way she was calling his name with her fingers tangled into his flaming red hair.

As she gives her vows she wonders what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is the first time I've written something in present tense.


	3. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last drabble was kind of a bummer, so here's a more lighthearted one :)

“You’re way too hot,” Reno said with his hand on Yuffie’s forehead. 

She had taken a hit of a low level poison spell from a group of bandits just before he arrived to back her up. Despite her constant yapping about materia she wasn’t carrying any of the healing orbs on her. He dug through his emergency kit searching for an antidote.

“I’m glad you finally noticed! You’re pretty hot yourself even though you’re a Turkey,” she replied with a delirious laugh, slumped in the passenger seat of his helicopter.

“That’s not what I—”

“Too late to deny it now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of ficlets in the works yet which I hope to finish soon so I'm not just posting drabbles even though drabbles are fun too :)


	4. Monsters

“Anyone ever tell ya you have great legs?” Reno asked as he fired a round of bullets into one of the many mutated creatures in their vicinity. He longed for a day he wouldn’t have to clean up one of his employer’s messes.

“We’re surrounded by a bunch of walking zombie shark octopus looking things with like a bajillion teeth, probably gonna get strangled or eaten or both, and you’re hitting on me? Really?” Yuffie exclaimed, flinging her shuriken to decapitate the monster approaching behind him.

He shrugged. “If this is how it ends just thought you should know, yo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They survived of course ;)


	5. Want

“Tell me what you want.”

Reno’s breath warmed Yuffie’s cheek, smelling of the whiskey he had been drinking and she knew she was only a moment away from tasting it. He had her cornered, finally, after the two or so years of their cat and mouse game that always ended in her running away. 

His fingers traced her jawline before settling under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. The smirk on his face grew as he saw the answer in her eyes, but she knew he wouldn’t act until he heard her say it. 

“You.”


	6. Moogle

There wasn’t enough beer in Midgar for Reno to drink to cope with the next mission he was assigned. With a sigh, he dug his lighter and a cigarette out of his pocket as he stepped out of the Shinra Headquarters. The surge of nicotine took the edge off his nerves and he decided he would pay a visit to the slum he once called home one last time before it was smashed to oblivion. They weren’t even going to evacuate the upper plate first. It was bullshit.

A flash of white caught his eye from an alley near the Shinra building, snapping him from his thoughts and he drew his nightstick to investigate. Someone dressed in a white poncho that resembled a moogle was wandering around examining the building. He couldn’t distinguish anything else about them, their face was obscured by a hood, but they were short with gangly legs which led Reno to believe that this sneaky little shit was just a kid, he would go easy on them. For now.

“Hey!” He called, causing the startled figure to turn towards him. “Get outta here, this ain’t a place for kids.”

“Sorry,” a young girl’s voice responded from under the moogle hood. She approached Reno tentatively, he could make out a bit of her round face and brown eyes now. There was something familiar about her but he couldn’t place it. “I was just looking for my cat, have you seen him? He’s black with little white feet and his name is Mr. Socks.”

“‘Fraid not, kiddo.” Something seemed off about this encounter, but Reno was in no mood to think about it. He needed to get to a bar and have a beer and another cigarette. 

“Thanks anyway, see ya!” The kid darted off, bumping into him and almost causing him to lose his balance. Damn brat.

***  
Yuffie ran a few blocks up the street before circling back towards the Shinra building where her partner in crime—and what they were about to do was _definitely_ a crime—Sonan, was waiting. After glancing around to make sure the redhead she encountered a few minutes ago was gone and that no one else was watching them she waved him out of the shadows. 

“Did you get what we need?” he asked as he approached.

“We’re about to find out,” she said, waving the wallet she swiped in his face before skimming its contents and pocketing the bit of gil that was in there. She examined the cards and felt a rush of excitement as she pulled out a keycard. “We hit the jackpot on this one, he’s a Turk! We’ll be able to get in anywhere!”

“A _Turk_? Which one?” Sonan glanced at the keycard. “Reno? He’s not one to mess with.”

“Pffft, we’ll be in and out before he even finds out what happened.” She looked at Reno’s keycard photo, noticing the same piercing gaze he had when he caught her lingering around. He bought her missing cat story so easily like a dumb turkey she found it hard to imagine she wouldn’t get the better of him again if she saw him. “Let’s go, that materia is calling my name!”

***  
When Reno was sufficiently drunk and ready to pay his bar tab he reached into his pocket for his wallet and found nothing. The little punk must have lifted it off him when she bumped into him and ran off. As if this day hadn’t been shitty enough already. With a grumble, he pulled out his phone and called Tseng—it went straight to his voicemail.

“Hey, some brat in a moogle poncho swiped my wallet a couple hours ago, disable my keycard, she’s up to something.”

He lit up his last cigarette, annoyed at how fast he had blown through an entire pack. Somehow he knew this girl was going to be a thorn in his side for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wow I wrote more than 100 words! This is just some half-baked idea I got from preparing for the inevitable lack of Reffie interaction in the upcoming DLC (though I'm still hoping!) Could end up revisiting this again depending on how that all plays out.


End file.
